Time and time again
by kristey8432
Summary: When sakura reviels her heartbreaking past will it come back to haunt her? When eriol and syroan try to hlep is something holding them back? Tomoyo also has a secret but when everyone thinks they know what it is.... are they right?
1. don't forget me!

This is my first story so don't have a cow if it's bad + I can't spell! OK Sakura and Syoaran are in the 6th grade and in Mrs. Keenan's class they were always good friends until one day they started to hang out more than ever what's up with that? Mean while Tomoyo is feeling left out is there someone out there for her?  
  
Disclaim: I don't own CCS  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Talking telepathically  
  
(Me talking)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter one don't forget me! ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ding-Dong! Sakura's doorbell went.  
  
"I got it!" said Fugitaka "Sakura its Tomoyo! Hurry up!"  
  
"HOEEEEEE!" yelled Sakura. "You are so early!"  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
(I might not put chan at some of the areas too much work sorry!"  
  
"Ready to go to the mall?"  
  
"Uh one second I have to get kero."  
  
(Everyone in her family has magic and knows about kero and the cards)  
  
"Kaijou Tomoyo need a ride?" asked Touya.  
  
Sakura gets so mad that she kicks Touya in the shin! (Go Sakura!)  
  
"No thank you we can walk!" says Sakura smiling.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Mall ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey isn't that Syoaran over there with Meiling?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go say hi!" said Tomoyo.  
  
They both walked over to them and said hi but were ignored. Sakura walked up to Syoaran and waved her hand up and down in front of his face. Hey blinked for a moment then shot up looking shocked.  
  
"Huh what oh hi Sakura didn't see you there." said Syoaran.  
  
"What's with you guys? Your like zombies or something." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh that's because we were looking at this cool new dvd player!" explained Meiling.  
  
"Yeah its able to not only play dvd's but it's also able to hold one houndred dvd's when your not using them." added Syoaran.  
  
"It looks expensive!" examined Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah but even if I had all that money I still wouldn't be able to get it," said Meiling.  
  
(Meiling is going back to Hong Kong in two days)  
  
"Oh man that really stinks!" said Sakura.  
  
"I just hope that you guys still remember me after I'm gone." Meiling sighed.  
  
Don't worry we will I know I will your my friend! Syoaran said telepathically to her.  
  
"AAAWWW!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together, "He He HE."  
  
"Hey stop reading my thoughts!" laughs Syoaran.  
  
"Sorry. Hey Meiling we will miss you very much so you should send us letters as much as possible." Sakura said.  
  
Teary-eyed Meiling and the rest of the group hugs.  
  
"Thank you so much and I will all of the time but you have to too." Said Meiling.  
  
"OK!" the three of them say together.  
  
(They are starting to scare me! He He He)  
  
"Are we at the food court yet?" says a voice from Sakura's backpack.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha you are so impatient Kero!" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"No we aren't there yet but soon," said Sakura.  
  
"Well hurry up! I'm hungry!" cried Kero.  
  
They hear a grumbling noise coming from Kero's stomach.  
  
(What a pig!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Airport ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I am so happy that you all came to say goodbye!" sobbed Meiling.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world! Plus we got you a gift!" explained Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura hands Meiling a small package. Meiling opens it and starts to laugh through her tears. It was a small-carved dvd player made out of wood. After saying goodbye Meiling got on to the plane and it took off.  
  
(sorry for the short chapter i promise the next one will be longer please tell me what i should put for the next chapter. Thank you!) 


	2. only us

Since you guys never reviewed I'm guessing that i have to make my story alot better so here's the next chapter I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter two only us ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ouch!" cried Sakura.  
  
She was late for school and was roller-skating really fast so she would make it in time for class when she ran into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch were your go... Oh Sakura its you!" the voice said.  
  
Sakura looked up from the ground. Syoaran was standing over her. He put out his hand and he helped her get up.  
  
(AAWW that was so cute!)  
  
"OH! Syoaran its you! I'm sorry for bumping into you like that!" said Sakura.  
  
"No problem. Actually I'm glad we saw each other cause I was kinda wondering would you uh go to the movies with me?" stammered Syoaran.  
  
"Sure what time do you want me and Tomoyo to meet you?" asked Sakura.  
  
(Come on Syoaran get it together your falling apart. Sakura DUHH why can't you see he was talking about just you two no one else?!)  
  
"Actually I was thinking that it would just be us two. If that's OK with you!" Syoaran quickly added.  
  
"Uhm OK sure why not?" said Sakura shyly.  
  
They both walked to school talking about which movie they would see and holding hands.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ School ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura felt that she was being watched so she quickly looked around the classroom and saw Syoaran looking straight at her!  
  
Hey Tomoyo! Sakura said telepathically to Tomoyo who sat right in front of her.  
  
What's up? Tomoyo asked her.  
  
Syoaran is looking at me like he's a zombie or something! Can you ask him what's up?   
  
Sure.   
  
Hey Syoaran why are you looking at Sakura like that?  
  
Tomoyo!? Said Syoaran shocked.  
  
DUHH! Well answer me!   
  
Promise you won't tell her? Or anyone else for that matter?   
  
Promise!   
  
i think that i like her more than just a friend.   
  
That explains alot!   
  
It's just that when i see her she seems so peaceful and together and when i look into those endless emerald eyes its almost unbearable.   
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and told Sakura telepathically that she couldn't tell her why Syoaran was acting so strange. Syoaran kept looking at Sakura through most of the class until Mrs. Keenan woke him up from his daydream and asked him if he heard anything that she just said lucky for him Tomoyo telepathically told him word for word what Mrs. Keenan said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Movies ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Syoaran!" said Sakura after Touya dropped her off in front of the Movie Theater.  
  
"Hey you look really pretty!" examined Syoaran.  
  
It was true she was very pretty in her baby blue dress that went down to her knees with spaghetti straps and jewels in her hairband. Of course Tomoyo made the dress for Sakura but tell me one out fit she didn't make for her.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
Syoaran paid for both of the tickets and for the popcorn. They picked their seats in the middle of the room and waited for the movie to begin. The movie that they were going to see was Center Stage. The movie came on and the whole audience went quiet. Syoaran wasn't paying any attention to the movie though only Sakura.  
  
'Sakura i wish that you could be mine i would help you in your times of need and i wouldn't let anyone bring you down.'  
  
He yawned a fake yawn and put his arm around her.  
  
'I'm in heaven!'  
  
The movie ended and everyone left. It got cold so Syoaran gave Sakura his jacket and he walked her home. When they got to her home she kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight. When she was inside Syoaran walked down the sidewalk and then started to run. He jumped up in the air kicked his feet together and screamed YAHOO! He was that happy for the rest of the night.  
  
(That was a bit longer than the other chapter. Give me ideas to put in the next chapter! Sorry to all of those Kero fans i won't put him in much.  
  
Kero: WHAT!?  
  
Readers: YEY!  
  
Kristey8432: Ha ha ha  
  
Kero: NOT FUNNY!  
  
Kristey8432: yes it is he he he 


	3. together forever

OMG! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and told me to continue. I'm gona try to put all of your ideas together. OK here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter three together forever ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!  
  
"Aahhh!" cried Sakura and she fell of her bed.  
  
"Wake up! Your gona be late!" said Kero.  
  
"OK OK I'm up I'm up!" said Sakura.  
  
She got dressed and went downstairs. Her father was making pancakes. Touya was already eating his at the table.  
  
"I thought that I heard a kaijou stomping down the stairs." Laughed Touya.  
  
Sakura took her plate went over to the table kicked her brother in the shin and sat down to eat.  
  
"So Sakura did you find someone to stay with while me and Touya are away?" asked Fugitaka.  
  
"Well since all of my friends except one are also going away that kinda narrowed down my decision." Sakura explained.  
  
"So who's the victim?" Touya asked sarcastically.  
  
Sakura got up walked to the other end of the table and kicked him again. Then she put her plate in the sink and got her book bag and got on her roller blades and went to the door.  
  
"I'm going to stay with Syoaran." Sakura yelled as she started out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" cried Syoaran.  
  
Sakura looked around her and saw him running towards her.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura answered back.  
  
"Um I was wondering would you be my girl friend?" Syoaran asked quickly.  
  
"HHHOOOOEEEEE!" Sakura yelled shocked.  
  
"I mean you did kiss me on the cheek last night and I really felt we had something. So will you?" he asked again more shyly.  
  
"Well OK."  
  
"REALLY!? WOW! Your not going to regret this!" Syoaran cheered.  
  
"HE he he. While we are asking each other stuff can I stay over your house this weekend? My dad and brother are going away and I have to find some place to stay."  
  
"OK."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ End of flashback ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi! Is it true what kids are saying? Are you and Syoaran going out as a couple?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Well I kinda knew that he liked you like that on Monday. Remember when you asked me to ask him why he was starring at you like that?" reminded Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura thought back to Monday and remembered what happened.  
  
"Oh that explains alot!"  
  
"Yeah. Are you staying over his house?"  
  
"Yeah everyone else is going away for spring break but not him."  
  
"OK. Cool. See you later!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura returned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Syoaran's house ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syoaran had a one-story house and in his room he had a bunk bed.  
  
"You can sleep in which ever bed you want to." Explained Syoaran.  
  
"i think i will take the bottom one. OK?"  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
They both got changed IN DIFFERNET ROOMS! And brushed their teeth and went to bed. It was 12:30 when Sakura got up and looked out the window. Syoaran heard her and peeked over his bed.  
  
'I wish you were here right now mom. I want you to see how grown up I've become.' She thought.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Syoaran in a worried voice.  
  
Sakura turned around and was crying. Syoaran got down from the top bunk and gave her a hug.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I wish my mom was here right now. I miss her so much and I think that if she was alive right now she would tell me that I am making her very proud to be my mom." Sakura explained and started to cry some more in Syoaran's arms.  
  
"She would." He assured her a few minutes later.  
  
Sakura smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. They talked a bit more and then went to bed.  
  
(I hope I got it all in there. Please reveiw and give me MORE ideas! Thanks to all of you who will before time.)  
  
Syoaran: can you make me and Sakura kiss on the lips?  
  
Kristey8432: only if the CCS fans want you to.  
  
Syoaran: REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! Tell kristey8432 that you want me to kiss Sakura on the lips do it do it!  
  
Kristey8432: he won't give up. Good grief! He he he. 


	4. forever is now

Thanks for the 1-review guys! That helps alot! But sorry Syoaran no one wants u to kiss Sakura on the lips!  
  
Syoaran: WHAAAAAAA!  
  
Kristey8432: he he he WHISPER thanks!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter four new love ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
It was Saturday morning and Syoaran was planning on a picnic with a surprise ending today.  
  
"Huh? Oh what's up?" she said yawning.  
  
"Get dressed were going on a picnic!" Syoaran said excitedly.  
  
"OK."  
  
They got dressed and packed two ham and cheese sandwiches. They also packed grapes and diet coke.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Park ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After setting up the blanket and the food they started to talk about how they felt about each other.  
  
"Syoaran i don't think that i should go out with you anymore." Said Sakura quickly and quietly with tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"What?! Why?!" cried Syoaran.  
  
"Well when i said yes i wasn't thinking and i don't believe that were the right ones for each other!" She screamed these harsh words to him and ran.  
  
He tried to run after her but Eriol came up and kicked him in the dark spot! Syoaran blacked out and when he woke up he was tied to a tree on the other side of the park.  
  
"What? What happened? Where's Sakura? Where am I?" He came to and started to look around vigorously.  
  
Eriol looked at him with flames in his eyes. He told him where he was and what he did.  
  
"What were you doing? Spying on us or sumtin?" asked Syoaran.  
  
"When i heard you and her were going out i felt so angry and i wanted to kill you cause I've had feelings for her since i first saw her! But then you came along and took her from me! And i saw you walking with her to the park with a picnic basket and then you started to talk and she ran off crying!"  
  
Eriol hit him in the face a couple of times.  
  
"Ouch! Stop doing that! I didn't do anything!" screamed Syoaran.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did she run off crying?"  
  
"Because she broke up with me and i guess she was feeling bad about it."  
  
Eriol stopped and thought for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah she's all yours again."  
  
Eriol stepped forward and Syoaran flinched but instead of hitting him Eriol untied the ropes that were holding back Syoaran.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Tomoyo's house ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura ran to Tomoyo's house and told her the whole story and cried even harder.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Tomoyo worried about her friend.  
  
"I guess it'll just have to go back to the way it was." She sighed.  
  
"but what about Syoaran?"  
  
"what about him?"  
  
"will you still be his friend?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
Sorry that that was so short i tried really i did! Oh well please review and tell me what to put in my next chapter!  
  
Syoaran: WHAAA!  
  
Kristey8432: Whats wrong with u? WHISPER besides the obvious.  
  
Syoaran: she dumped me!  
  
Kristey8432: get over it! He he he 


End file.
